


Contra la naturaleza

by XArkxSullivanX



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Wolf Instincts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XArkxSullivanX/pseuds/XArkxSullivanX
Summary: Un lobo conoce a un joven cazador que rompe con todos los mitos sobre los humanos, crueles y despiadados; haciendo que de a poco conquiste su corazón hasta desear estar a su lado bajo cualquier costo, pero para lograrlo, deberán pasar por la catástrofe mas grande para cada uno.
Relationships: Fubuki Shirou/Gouenji Shuuya
Kudos: 6





	1. El encanto de los humanos

++Fubuki++

Para mi no hay nada mejor que las mañanas, la única parte del día donde me puedo alejar de toda la rutina diaria de un lobo, fuera de todos los rumores que hubiese sobre los humanos y lo que nos hicieron hace años; a mi siempre me ha encantado ir a las afueras del pueblo.

Salir con toda la cautela y el cuidado para no ser visto es muy sencillo, era necesario que me tuviera que cubrir siempre las orejas y mi colita, una capucha roja era mi única manera de lograrlo; suelo traer conmigo mi diario y un algunos carboncillos para dibujar...exacto, no son cosas que debería hacer pero amo tanto dibujar lo que veo y en especial al loquillo de Phoenix, un petirrojo que al igual que yo nos damos al sueño de poder ver mas de lo que hay de este pueblo; bien podría hacerlo, pero como mi único amigo me prometió no hacerlo sin mi. El sol aún se mantenía oculto entre las montañas, aguardando al momento preciso para salir y brillar.

Primera parada: el lago, dicen que los hábitos se adquieren, no se nacen con ellos, tal vez sea verdad; un chapuzón ahí es perfecto, curiosamente el agua nunca está tan fría, siempre cristalina, y ah... ¿qué, es esto? Un sujeto había llegado antes que yo, dios es un humano, ¿ahora que hare? en los últimos años, bueno el tiempo en que he venido, jamás ha venido ninguno de ellos, relájate Fubuki...

¿Oye Phoenix, que hacemos?-pregunte mientras me mantenía entre unos arbustos.

No se, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿qué tal si es un cazador?, podrías estar en peligro-responde con algo de preocupación.

Bueno, asómate, si trae un arma me gritas; no te preocupes los humanos no te entienden a las aves-sugerí.

ja ja ja, graciosito-bueno, extrañas coincidencias, la naturaleza nos sonreía o tal vez nos miraba de un feo modo; aves, peces, reptiles e insectos no pueden ser comprendidos por los humanos y solo los mamíferos podemos, ejemplo nosotros los lobos...al mismo tiempo viene a mi mente las reglas básicas para viajar de un Canis Lupus, traducción: un lobo gris.

  1. Nunca interactúes con humanos, pase lo que pase.
  2. No ataques si no eres amenazado
  3. Evita mirarlos a los ojos.
  4. Procura salir con algún acompañante por cualquier situación.
  5. Jamás, nunca en tu existencia, por nada del mundo debes dejarte tocar por alguno de ellos.



Y como 483 reglas más, bueno…-al parecer no es ningún cazador pero no creo que sea buena idea que vayas para allá en unos 10, 20 minutos-viene a mi y dice todo esto...

¿Porque? si no es cazador todo esta bien-¿acaso la curiosidad me estaba tentando?

A ver Fubuki, ¿que parte de "no es buena idea" no entendiste?, entiende que yo soy un ave y puede que no me pase nada, pero y, ¿tu? vámonos-en parte tenia razón, pero bueno, jamás había visto un humano; dicen que son criaturas extrañas, horribles y según algunos lo peor de este mundo; capaces de crear armas para acabarnos y todo lo que se le ponga enfrente, se hacen llamar dueños del mundo y que son muy sucios...bueno al menos este se asea, creo.

Esta bien, pero mañana vendremos, bueno vamos-salí de entre los arbustos y tome el camino para ver al dichoso humano, me escondí detrás de un árbol que estaba enfrente de él...

¡Fubuki, por ahí no, vámonos por el otro lado!-gritaba una y otra vez, ¡ay no! volteo, rayos; si estoy asustado, pero debo mantenerme tranquilo.

Phoenix se acercó hacia donde estaba su ropa, se puso a cantar esa cancioncilla con la que solemos jugar.

¿Que tal amiguito?-se acerco hacia el; bueno a Phoenix no le a hecho nada-dime, ¿tienes hambre? ven...-ahm...acaso el esta... ¡no veas, no veas! ahora no podre quitarme su imagen de mi cabeza, au...ahora si quiero irme por el otro lado, ya está distraído; a escapar se ha dicho.

Al parecer traía algo para darle de comer, un último vistazo y...demonios-¿quién está ahí?-entre querer salir corriendo tire mis cosas, si viene aquí no se que haré; rápidamente me regrese a la copa de un árbol, bueno al menos ya se cubrió con algo pero ya perdí mis dibujos.

Cuanto espere en él ese árbol, no se pero ya casi sale el sol y eso quiere decir que ya debo regresar; bueno ya se va al menos, esperen ahí viene otro.

Señor, ¿qué hace aquí?-pregunta un niño pelinegro.

Nada; lamento haberme salido así, pero sabes que no me gusta estar encerrado-respondió mientras acomodaba su chaqueta.

Pero usted sabe que no puede irse de esa manera, podrían despedirme-parecía preocupado.

Ya se, ¿dime ya despertaron?-esa mirada que tiene, es muy extraña y aterradora.

Aun no señor-

¿Y Yuuka?-

Ella ya y al parecer se puso a buscarlo por los alrededores-

Entonces vámonos, no quiero que le pase algo-dicho se fueron, en fin hora de irme.


	2. Hora de la partida

Milagrosamente pude llegar a tiempo a casa, me hice como que apenas me había levantado y bla bla bla, cuando salí de casa parecía que algo no andaba bien, todos fueron a la plaza donde solo en caso de emergencia nos llamaban a todos, fui tan rápido como pude. Estaba en lo cierto, nuestros líderes estaban ahí; Hiroto, Midorikawa, Handa y mi hermano Atsuya.

Compañeros, tenemos terribles noticias-

El día de hoy los hemos convocado por su seguridad-

Dejaremos los rodeos de lado e iremos directo al punto-

Los humanos vienen hacia acá-¡no, por favor que no haya sido por mi culpa por favor!

Al parecer piensan expender sus tierras hacia nuestro territorio-al menos no fue mi culpa...creo

Lo que implica un desalojo inmediato de aquí-

Deberíamos dar pelea en lugar de huir com...-rápidamente fue sometido por uno de los guardianes del bosque.

Debemos obedecer a nuestras leyes y aquel que se oponga estas-

Será severamente castigado-

¿Entonces a dónde iremos?-bueno al menos Ichinose no es de esos que se quedan con las dudas.

A "La punta del halcón"-esa montaña está de como a una semana caminando y es peligroso llegar, ¿porque ahí?

Un grupo de lobos de nieve acepto que nos mudarnos a su territorio-ah ya...

Tenemos exactamente un mes para trasladarnos por completo-

En cuyo caso necesitaremos del apoyo de todos-

Pero...-sabía que habría una palabra como estas-...necesitaremos que un grupo nos ayude principalmente al apoyo del traslado-

Otro a proteger el perímetro en caso de que se adelante la llegada de los humanos-

Y por último, un grupo que proteja a las mujeres y sus cachorros-

En cuyo caso, todos los machos mayores deberán colaborar con estos grupos-

Mañana deberán presentarse para ser reclutados, enlistados y de ser necesario capacitados-

Sería todo, pueden retirarse-

¿Expansión, Humanos? No estoy seguro de lo que significa todo esto pero a decir verdad no me agrada del todo. Iba de regreso a casa cuando Atsuya pasó por mí.

Hermanito, eres un dormilón-

Lo siento-

Ya tranquilo, por cierto, quiero hablar algo contigo-desde que regrese ya estaba muy nervioso, no se que pasara si el consejo se entera de todo lo que he hecho.

¿Que pasa?-finge demencia, niégalo todo…un momento me estoy comportando como…al menos ya no como lobo.

Oye sobre lo del reclutamiento…-

¿Qué pasa con eso?-uff…por poco.

Estoy un poco preocupado, no quiero exponerte a nada de esto; así que creo que será mejor que te vayas antes que yo-

¿Estas demente? Jamás te abandonaría hermano, que haré si algo te pasa? No tengo a nadie en el mundo-no me interesaba que fuésemos todos un clan, los humanos mataron a nuestros padres hace años; logramos sobrevivir, pero…tuvo que quedarse en el consejo y todo eso.

Fubuki, ya te dije que no quiero que te pase nada-

Entonces déjame ayudar, espero que podamos estar en el mismo punto de guardia, pero no quiero alejarme de ti-

Bueno, tu ganas; ayuda pero si algo se sale de control te iras, ¿de acuerdo?-

Esta bien…-

Y por cierto, a partir de hoy no quiero que te vuelvas a salir sin permiso-

¿Ah?-sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto-¿de que hablas?

Tal vez no esté en casa siempre pero no soy tonto-entonces…siempre lo sabía?-no entiendo como me dices que no quieres que me pase nada si tu vas a pasear a los alrededores como si nada; no diré nada, pero ya deja eso, pareciese que quisieras ser uno de esos o algo así-tenía razón, siempre hemos tenido reglas, códigos, normas y yo las desobedecía todas-y por último, quiero que vayas a ver a Aphrodi

¿A Aprhodi, para que?-

¿Ya lo olvidaste? Recuerda que el será tu compañero dentro de un mes y tienen que revisar todo para la ceremonia-no era que lo olvidara, era que yo no quiero que él sea mi compañero, tal vez lo admiro pero jamás querría estar con él, digamos que esto es como cuando arreglan un…cómo le llaman, ¿matrimonio? O algo así; “es el mejor de los partidos para ti“ fue lo que firmo mi sentencia.


End file.
